


魔法解密

by NSIW



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), 到了30岁还是处男似乎会变成魔法师
Genre: Bottom! Kurosawa, Bottom！黑泽, M/M, Top! Adachi, Top! 安达
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSIW/pseuds/NSIW
Summary: 在做bottom了无数次之后，安达的魔法还在于是安达提出来，是不是做了top才能解除魔法这篇是安黑
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 安达清/黑泽优一
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	魔法解密

魔法解密

“还在害羞吗？我的小处男。”黑泽的声音贴着耳边滚烫地传来。

【好烫】一瞬间安达好像回到了第一天早上，在黑泽家借宿醒来的那个早上。到现在想起来，竟也是不确定了，那个时候，被烫到的到底是他的小猫舌头还是小猫猫心脏。

“不是…”安达小声说着，声音小到差一点逃不出他们两个之间黏腻的空间。粘连着情欲，从安达的嘴中缓缓流出。

“不是什么？“黑泽不知道什么时候学会的坏毛病。说是因为——双引号起“因为没有安达的读心术，所以为了公平起见，安达想什么要说出来让我听到”引号完。

这两个一个内向一个内敛，在交往初期没少吃不好好沟通的亏。安达也明白自己的性格很难在短时间有什么天翻地覆的改变，但是为了所爱的人，安达也开始一点点学着去说出自己的想法。

多么狡猾的黑泽啊，恋人之间，本就是要学会沟通。所以答应的时候没发现陷阱的安达，就像一步步走近狐狸陷阱的小兔子。

——“我要听到，才可以哟。” 太狡猾了，鬼知道黑泽因为这个原因骗取了安达多少的情话。

而安达，虽然很害羞，但是答应了就是答应了。好几次，在办公室，在路上，在家，在卧室，被逼的脸颊通红，却也说出了黑泽想听的话。

都说想为爱人摘星揽月是太过浪漫主义的表达，安达在三十岁之前，是完全不信的，但是【虽然很害羞，但是仅仅是说出这样的话，就会让黑泽露出如此开心的笑容的话。我愿意】这就是安达的内心，简单的直线球，怪不得能一击打中我们的王牌销售。

“不是…不是处男…”安达的声音是怎么具像化的？像只可爱的小奶猫，伸出爪子抓到了黑泽内心，但是却只是因为小猫咪因为开心想要踩奶。

明明和黑泽已经有过无数次亲历的体验了——各种意义上来讲，安达觉得自己的身体部分大概已经记住了黑泽的形状。

只可惜问题在于，魔法还没有消失。

在尝试了各种可能让魔法消失的办法后——不排除是黑泽的私心。不对，安达很确定，很多不必要的废腰废柔韧度废特殊服装的尝试，绝对是，一定是，肯定是，黑泽优一的私心。

魔法还在。

又是一次潮湿的试探，结束后安达甚至觉得他们身下的床单应该被立马烧毁的程度之后。

魔法还在。

“不能再试了…”摊在床上的安达被身后的黑泽围在一个温暖的怀抱中。床单换过了，之前那个，安达警告黑泽如果再在他们的床上看见，就离家出走。双手抱着黑泽冲给他的柠檬水，来拯救机会脱水的自己。

突然，安达灵光一闪。转过身认真看着黑泽，“黑泽，我们应该试试别的方法，来解除魔法。” 认真的小狗眼，让黑泽没忍住亲了亲怀里人的。

“嗯？”黑泽看着安达问道，拇指婆娑着安达肿了的双唇。

“我迟迟没有魔法师毕业，是不是因为我从来没有做过Top？”安达上台目看着黑泽。

而黑泽听到这样的话，没忍住笑了出声。用手拨开了安达眼前一些碎发，露出了黑泽最灿烂的一个笑容。

然后黑泽断开了和安达焦灼的对视，抬眼凝视着安达的锁骨——那里有一个不明显的吻痕。黑泽骨节分明的大手，食指轻划过了他刚刚视线留恋的地方。

“呐，安达，想对我做这样的事情吗？” 黑泽的声音，像是刚从蜜罐中灌出的毒药，却让安达不由自主地上瘾。

“嗯！想的！”安达的直球再次出击。

黑泽又笑了一下：“好啊，只要是安达想要的都可以的。那在此之前，我再好好教教安达吧。”时间还有，精力还在，床单管够，最重要的，爱人就在眼前。安达实在想不出任何拒绝的理由。

相爱的人哟，废人废财物。

然后就到了现在。

“不是…不是处男了…”安达是这么说的。某种意义上，他说的都对。

黑泽当然知道，但是逗安达，已经快要成为他新的最爱了。不对，他的最爱，一直都是安达。

“清，真的是个好名字呢…”黑泽笑着说道。因为今天说好了，让安达做1，所以有点坏心眼的，黑泽想看到一个全是主动的安达。“有纯洁清纯的意思。”

“早都不清纯了，”安达抱怨的样子，在床下显得尤为可爱。只是今天已经说好了安达做Top，黑泽只能把这些小遗憾留到他们的第二轮了。“因为你。”

【可爱，喜欢，喜欢，好喜欢】安达的手现在就放在黑泽的手上，但是这样的想法，黑泽一点都不害怕安达能够听到。

“我会负责的。”黑泽掩饰着笑意说到。“还记得我教你的吗？”黑泽问道。

无数个夜晚，或者白天，的记忆在安达脑海中闪过。带着一点点安达可能这辈子都移不开的害羞，点了点头。

他和黑泽穿着浴袍，面对面的坐在一起。

【黑泽真好看】安达想到。

就听见因为肌肤接触黑泽传来的心声【安达真好看】

“你才好看。”安达紧接着说到，然后又想想到了什么，补充了一句：“不公平，为什么一句话，你就可以只想一遍。我却还要想一遍再说一遍？” 看吧，恋爱就是如此无理取闹。

“所以，安达在心里，现在也在想着我吗？”不愧是王牌，抓重点的能力太过于刁钻。

明明是句实话，安达却被烧红了脸。可以了，不能再让黑泽有说话的机会了，安达下定决心。

起身，安达回想着黑泽的之前的样子。安达向前，给了黑泽一个亲吻。


End file.
